Weapon and Meister search
by ReiOtenki
Summary: Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty go to Ouran. There might be a weapon and meister there, and they were sent to retrieve them. But what about the numerous kishin reports? And how does the Host Club tie into this? OC alert.


Hey there! Howdy! How ya doing? I've decided to make a little guide to understand the speech here! **Bold** means that… well… I won't be using bold in the story, so normally it will mark the beginning, end, and POV's in the story. _Italics_ will mean the person is thinking, or it's something heard overhead (ex: intercom). Underlining will not be used in this story. Finally, "quotation marks" means someone's speaking. Well… duh. But still, hope you enjoy! Oh, OC alert. Only two, but they are important to the story. Ok, now READ! READ DO'S BOOTYFUL EYES OUTTA DAT BOOTYFUL HEAD O' YA'S!

 _Disclaimer: I_ _do not_ _own Soul Eater OR Ouran High school Host Club. I only own my two OC's._

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Maka's POV—**

 _Will Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson come to the Death Room?_

I looked at the other's faces. They all looked as confused as I am. I looked at Black*Star, and he was looking at us, too. At least he didn't do anything. We all got up, and made our way silently to the Death Room.

"Howdy! Hey! Hello! How ya doing?" Said Lord Death.

"Father, might I ask, what are we doing here?" asked Kid.

"You're all going on a mission!" Exclaimed Lord Death. _A mission?!_

"Uh, Lord Death, what's the mission?" I asked.

"Get comfy! It will take a bit of explaining. The mission is in Bunkyo, Tokyo. You all have to learn Japanese for this mission, so make sure to study up on that! Apparently, there have been multiple kishin sightings, yet all of them have been taken care of. All the victims say it was a girl that turned into a weapon and a boy who used her. Of course, no one believed them, so the police passed it off. All the victims say they looked like they were in high school. So all of you will be going to high school!" I heard groans from everyone. "You will be attending a school for the rich called Ouran! You will all have cover stories. Even you," he pointed to Soul, "You will not be known as an Evans! People may get suspicious. But the objective is to find out if there is a meister and weapon hiding in that school, and if there is, bring them here. So, you have two weeks till the mission. Your main priority is to learn Japanese, but feel free to research the school. And remember, under no circumstances are you weapons to transform in the school. They have no idea the DWMA even exists. Dismissed!" We started walking down the long hallways.

"So," says Soul, "any of you know Japanese?" I, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki raised our hands.

"Liz, you know Japanese?" I asked her.

"I have a lot of free time." Is all she responded with. Black*Star was suspiciously quiet this whole time. It looked like something was on his mind. We continued back to class in silence.

 **1 week before**

 **-Haruhi's POV—**

"Class," the teacher started, snapping me out of thought, "we have a new transfer student." An albino kid walked in as soon as he stopped talking. He had scruffy white hair that covered his eyes, and he didn't even have the whole uniform. He didn't have a tie, or a badge.

"I'm Rei." he said. I was startled at his voice. It was a combination of Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai's voice. It wasn't too deep- but it wasn't too high either. I looked at the others. Some girls were already swooning, and Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at him thoughtfully. I looked a bit closer and saw a scar across his neck. He also had stitches all around his right wrist. He went to sit down next Hikaru. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"So," Hikaru crowed, "isn't Rei a girl's name?" he asked. They guy stared at him with murderous intent.

"Now it isn't." He replied. Kaoru leaned towards him.

"Where'd you transfer from?" He asked. Rei looked at him and did a double-take.

"Kuma would love you two." He said in English. I'm not too fluent in English, but I could at least understand that.

"You… speak English?" I said. As I said, I'm not very good in English. He looked at me, and suddenly went pale. He looked around a bit nervous, then just ignored me.

"Hey!" I said, again in English, trying to keep my voice down. He ignored me. I sighed and turned away.

"So what did he say?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Something about Kuma loving you two." I replied. They shrugged. Rei didn't speak again for the rest of class.

 **-Soul's POV—**

"So," Maka started, "What covers did you guys come up with?" she asked. She made this meeting about discussing our covers. And, to make sure we were learning Japanese, she made us speak in Japanese the whole time. "Let's just start with the names." she said. "Besides, if you haven't come up with a name yet, just use what your name would be in Japanese. My name will be Soshite Aruban. What about you Soul?"

"Oh… uh… Kyukyoku Buki." I said. It's been two and a half weeks. We only have three days left.

"Black*Star, who will you be?" Maka asked him. He looked up, eyes slightly glazed over, then shook his head.

"Oh… Kimi no Kami." He said, in surprisingly fluent Japanese.

"My name will be Kaori Hana" Tsubaki said. At that point we were just going around in a circle.

"My name will be Kirin Bureka!" giggled Patty.

"I'm Arimasen Kowaidesu." Liz said.

"And I'm Pafekuto Taisho."

"Ok. Now I'm sure you all know about –san, -kun, -chan, and –senpai, right?"

"What's a senpai?" I asked.

"Someone who you look up to." replied Tsubaki. Or should I say Kaori. "Oh, and don't forget to call your teachers Sensei."

"Moving on," Maka said. "I will So-san, Soul, you will be Kyu-Kun, Black*Star will be Kimi-Kun, Tsubaki will be Kao-Chan, Patty will be Kiri-San, Liz will be Ari-San, and Kid will be Pafe-Kun." Everyone nodded. "So for backstories. Mine is that I'm just an honor student, no rich family. Soul and I will be cousins, since Lord Death arranged for all meisters and weapons to be in the same classes. So that means the rest of you will have to have connected backstories. Anyways, Soul is kind of like my protector. Tsubaki," Maka clears her throat. "Kao-chan, what's your and Kimi-kuns backstory?" Maka asked her.

"I come from a rich family who works under-cover, so even the highest of the highest wouldn't know their names. Kimi-kun is my adoptive brother, and we've come from America for travel experience." she finished. Maka thought, and nodded.

"Kiri-San, Ari-San, and Pafe-Kun. What's your backstory?" Maka asked them.

"We are just 'commoners', but we're childhood friends. Family friends, even. Patty and Liz are related, and I am staying with them for the time being." Maka nodded. After that, we all went home.

 **Four days later**

 **-Haruhi's POV—**

"Class," The teacher said. "We have two new students today." Two kids walked in. One was a girl and the other one was a boy. The girl had light brown hair and had pigtails in. She had dark green eyes… I haven't seen much people with green eyes. The other was an albino. He had red eyes. I've never seen anyone with red eyes… is that even biologically possible? It must be contacts.

"Hello," The girl said. "I'm Soshite Aruban. Nice to meet you!" she said.

"My name is Sou-Kyukyoku Buki." the boy said. He had a surprisingly deep voice. I looked over at Rei. He slouched down in his seat, and had a book up. To make it more suspicious, the book was upside down. Kyukyoku eyed Rei suspiciously. Once again, I glanced around the room, wanting to see everyone's reactions. Some girls were swooning over him, as they did Rei. So and Kyu took two seats next to each other behind Rei. Rei put the book down as soon as they were behind him.

When the girls started to leave the Host Club, I started gathering up my stuff, wanting to go home as soon as possible. For some reason I was kind of tired to day.

"HARUHI!" I heard. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Were you going to leave without saying bye to Daddy?" He asked.

"Tamaki-Senpai, I'm kind of tired today." I replied. I left it at that, and Tamaki went to sulk in the corner. As I was making my way down the halls, I heard some shouting. I went in the direction it was and-


End file.
